


Witch's New Clothes

by ninryu



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninryu/pseuds/ninryu
Summary: Alice isn't pleased with Marisa's wardrobe. She decides to take matters in her own hands.





	Witch's New Clothes

Alice looked at Maria's worn out dress with a stern expression. "Didn't you wear this dress yesterday?"  
The question interrupted the quiet study session. Marisa lifted her head from her book.   
Frowning, she looked down on her dress. "Yeah. Why?"   
The older witch gave her an annoyed look. "You can't wear the same clothes two days in a row! And look at it, do you even wash that thing?"  
"I don't exactly have a large selection, you know." Marisa grumbled. Alice seemed thoughtful for a moment.   
"Then let me make them for you."   
"Wait, what?"  
"I will make you new clothes" She said to Marisa's puzzled face.  
"Sure. If you wanna." The young witch shrugged.  
Alice looked ecstatic. "Excellent! I have a few ideas for designs..." She moved toward her workshop, rumbling excitedly.   
"Good grief." Marisa sighed, pulling her hat. She hoped she was not getting herself into something bothersome.

\---

Alice tied the article around Marisa's neck as they stood together outside in the chilly air.  
"That was fast." Marisa remarked.   
"It comes with experience. So what do you think?" Alice stepped away to examine her work.   
Marisa pulled on the sky-blue capelet around her neck. The pompoms connected by strings to the collar bounced.   
"Hmm, it's very cozy." She smiled.  
"I'm glad you like it. I thought some color might brighten your appearance." Alice looked pleased.  
"I thought I was supposed to be The Black n' White." Marisa chuckled.  
The shorter witch looked up and their gazes met.   
"Your eyes are light, so light colors suite them." Alice nodded sagely.  
"With this I'll be warm all winter." Marisa laughed, her warm breath escaping into the air. Alice felt her cheeks warming up, even without a wool capelet.

\---

Marisa flew through Gensoukyo's sky, Reimu to her right and Sanae to the left.  
"I bet that ship's full of treasure." She said excitingly.  
"You can't steal it for yourself." Reimu chided.  
"I wonder if it's the stealing or the keeping it to herself that bothers her." Sanae mumbled.   
Trying to move the discussion away from loot, she looked over to Marisa. "Is that apron costume made?"   
Hearing Sanae's question, Reimu turned her head toward Marisa.   
"I don't think I have seen this one before."  
The apron in question was made of tan sheets of cloth and had a big M on the front.  
"Yup! Alice made it. It even has M for Marisa." Marisa' face was smug as if she tailored the apron herself.   
Sanae seemed intruged. "Alice-san sells clothes?"  
"Not that I know. She just offerd to make new ones for me, 'cuz she thinks mine're old."  
Reimu and Sanae shared a look. Marisa was confused by the two's wordless exchange.   
"What?"  
"Nothing. It's just nice of her." Sanae said.

\---

Sitting on the cold porch of the shrine, Reimu blew on her freezing hands. Sweeping the snow felt like a pointless endeavor after the previous night's snowstorm.  
Like a clockwork, Marisa landed in a burst of snow and wind right in the middle of yard.  
"Watch'ya doin, Reimu?" she asked.  
Reimu cleaned flakes of snow off her hair and looked up to Marisa with anger.  
"Trying not to freeze to death."  
"Yeah, about that; check out my new coat." Marisa twirled around, seeming completely ignorant of Reimu's upset face.  
The coat was long and thick with a high collar; it was completely black save for four gold buttons in the front.   
"Lookin' cool, right?"  
Reimu finished wiping her scarf and looked Marisa over silently. Eventually, she said "Don't you feel like Alice is using you?"   
Marisa's squinted her eyebrows. "Using me? What do you mean?"   
"She made you all these clothes, but aren't you just her living dress-up doll?" Reimu answered.  
"Why would she need me for that? She can dress up herself."  
"I don't think that's what she has in mind. This coat does make you look quite dashing."  
Marisa contemplated this for a moment. Now that she thought about it, there was this one bird youkai who flew straight into a tree because she was occupied with ogling Marisa on her way to the shrine.  
Then she shrugged. "Eh, who cares. I get free shit."


End file.
